


Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Tsukishima Kei, protecting hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Omega will always protect one of their own... No matter what... Hinata goes into heat while in a locker room full of Alphas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Will Tell The Story Of Your Life?

**Author's Note:**

> (Title: In The End - Black Veil Brides)

This wasn't suppose to happen. Not now. And especially not here. 

Hinata was backed into a corner, between the locker and the wall, he whimpered as the pain ran through his body. 

He looked up at Tsukishima who had his back to the ginger, his arms out stretched, growling at the several Alpha's that were gathered around. 

"Now, now, Omega. Step down before you get yourself hurt." One of the Alphas ordered with a smirked. 

Tsukishima growled louder, and snapped his teeth as the Alpha stepped forward. 

"I ordered you to step down. Now hand over that bitch you have hiding behind you!" 

"Get away from them! Are you all completely insane?" A voice entered the room.

"If any of you listened in class you would know an Omega will ignore a direct order if they feel their life or another Omegas life is in danger. Kei obviously feels threatened. So back away, Omegas have been known to attack." Daichi finished, showing his dominance towards the others. 

When the last person left the room Daichi sighed and shook his head. Walking over to his teammates. 

The tall blond growled, catching Daichi off guard. 

Suga stepped beside his mate.  
"He's still in protective mode, he just sees you as anther Alpha." He frowned. 

"It's okay, you did such a good job protecting him Tsuki, it's okay. Suga and I will take care of him now. The pheromones aren't affecting us. We're okay. You did well." 

Tsukishima's growling got quieter before, kneeling down next to Hinata, trying to help the shorter boy up. 

He gave the smaller boy a quick lick on the neck as a 'comforting technique'. 

The shorter Omega gave a small whine. 

"I'm sorry." The blonde rubbed his head into the other's neck. 

Tsukishima froze, realising his actions. He pushed back. 

He huffed.  
"Did you at lease bring Kageyama? He needs to deal with his mate whose in heat." 

Suga nodded. 

"Yeah Tanaka, Noya and Asahi are holding him outside, or with all those Alpha's in here, it would have been a bloodbath." 

After saying that, said Alpha ran into the room, kneeling by his Mate. Asking him questions and checking him for injuries.

The tall blond Omega took his glasses off to clean them.  
"How'd you know where we were?" 

"Tadashi came to get us. Told us you were both in trouble." 

He nodded. 

"Umm guys, we should get out of here." Nishinoya said, noticing Kageyama starting to undress both himself and the ginger. 

"I agree." Suga said, shooing everyone out of the room. 

As he shut the door, Tsukishima took one last look at Hinata who mouthed the words "thank you".

He gave a quick nod and shut the door, locking it behind him and sliding the key under the door before walking away.


End file.
